The Crossing
by queen-of-the-arts
Summary: The day of his promotion to commodore, Norrington remembers meeting Elizabeth and some new friends while on the crossing from England.
1. Chapter 1: Dawn on Port Royale

Morning dawned bright and clear on the harbor town of Port Royale. The brilliant orange and scarlet rays of the rising sun painted the sea in fiery hues. The light reflecting off the ocean sparkled in the intense green eyes of a solitary man silhouetted against the sky as he stood on the docks gazing out to sea.

The young man wore the uniform or a Naval officer, and from the looks of it, one of some distinction, a Captain to be precise. His expression was serious and thoughtful. He was aware of the fact that his heart was beating more rapidly than usual as he allowed his thoughts to focus on the day ahead.

That afternoon held tremendous significance for him! He was to be promoted to the rank of commodore at an official ceremony. All the finest people in Port Royale would be in attendance, including the governor and his daughter. Elizabeth… she was the one that was to make this day truly exceptional!

His promotion to commodore was quite an achievement; in fact it was the culmination of all that he had worked for! In truth, the young man now had attained virtually everything he desired for himself, except for one thing… a marriage to a fine woman. That was where the governor's daughter fit into his plans. He was going to purpose to her that very afternoon after the ceremony.

He closed his eyes for a moment and let the image of the beautiful young woman fill his mind. Her glorious long hair, her beautiful brown eyes, her lips that could so easily melt a man's heart with a smile or torture him with just one frown… every detail of the lovely Elizabeth Swann was etched in his mind as clear as crystal! She was so exquisite! Oh how she'd changed since he'd first met her eight years ago on the crossing from England! He could remember the day of that first meeting so clearly…


	2. Chapter 2: The Comission

The young lieutenant stood outside the large oaken door that led to the office of his commander. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably. He was unsure what this was about. All he knew was that he'd been summoned unexpectedly to appear before his superior officer that morning. The Captain had informed the young man that the Admiral wanted to see him in an hour.

"Why should the Admiral want to see me?" the young man had asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"That is none of my affair and I didn't ask," the older officer had snapped curtly. "All I know is that you are to report to his office in precisely one hour."

The nervous lieutenant's thoughts were interrupted as a small, mousy looking man poked his head out the door. "The Admiral will see you now, Lieutenant Norrington," he said in a rather nasal voice. He held the door open for the young naval man. Shutting the door behind them, the little man then led the way through a room where he instructed Norrington to leave his hat and overcoat. He then held the door for him once more and ushered him into the main office.

The Admiral sat behind an immense oak desk. He was a large man with skin bronzed by the sun, evidence that he didn't spend much time there in England. His eyes were small and dark but they bore a kindly expression, though his face was frozen in a frown. "Norrington, isn't it?" he asked in a booming bass voice.

"Yes sir," the youth answered while he stood at attention beside the Admiral's desk.

"At ease, Lieutenant. Have a seat," he said gesturing to a chair in front of the desk. The young man thanked him and sat down. "Now, I have an assignment for you, Norrington. Well, first of all I ought to mention that it has come to my attention that you wish to travel abroad. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir," he said, his face brightening slightly at the idea that perhaps this meeting had something to do with transferring him to some place more exciting than England. "I want to go somewhere that I can be of more use," he said with a nod.

"Good, good. You have perhaps heard that the Caribbean is a major point of trade for us. You may also have heard that we are having quite a bit of difficulty there with pirates."

"Filthy scum," the young man muttered under his breath.

The Admiral continued. "I've reviewed your records, Norrington, and it is obvious that you're a bright lad and a fine officer. After much deliberation I have decided that you are more than eligible for the transfer that you have requested." The large man shifted in his chair before going on. "Now, to the business at hand. I have been informed that the town of Port Royale is to be home to a new governor. Governor Swann, I believe. Now he and his family require protection on the voyage and our Naval base in there is severely understaffed. Consequently, I am sending a number of men to Port Royale and I have decided that you are among that number."

The young man's eyes had widened as the Admiral spoke of his plans and he had nodded in approval. He stopped in mid-nod, however, as the Admiral revealed that he had been chosen to go along! A broad smile slowly crossed his features. "Thank you, sir," he breathed at last! "I am honored, truly honored! I will do my best for the Navy! I will not disappoint you, sir!" he said as he got to his feet and bowed deeply.

"I know it. I have complete faith in you, Lieutenant. Before you go, take this letter. It tells the Captain that I have decided that you will be accompanying the Governor."

"Is there anything else that I should know?" Norrington asked eagerly.

"Only that the Dauntless leaves in two hours' time. You are to report there an hour before so that you can assist the Governor and his family in getting settled before the voyage begins. Do us proud, Norrington. That is all. You may go now, Lieutenant."


	3. Chapter 3: New Acquaintances

In precisely one hour, just as instructed, the young Lieutenant stood on the docks gazing about him at all the hustle and bustle as a crew of men, bronzed by the sun, readied a large ship for departure. He walked back and forth in front of her and looked her up and down. She was a beautiful ship made of a sturdy dark wood. Her sails were clean and white and billowing in the breeze. Her name was painted on her in gold lettering _The Dauntless_. "So this is my ship," he murmured to himself.

"Quite a beauty isn't she?" asked a cheerful voice from behind him. Norrington turned around to see the person who had spoken. He was surprised to see that it was a young man who looked nothing like a sailor and yet he was wearing a Navy uniform. He was about two heads shorter than James and his skin was extremely pale. His hair was a very light blonde, nearly white, and cut short enough that he could just manage to get it into a ponytail.

His eyes were what really seemed out of place however. At first glance they seemed to be a pale blue but if you took another look they were flecked with green as well. The strange thing though was the expression that was evident in those large eyes. It was an expression of innocence, almost child-like in its intensity, and yet there was a determination there that surprised Norrington.

"Yes, _The Dauntless_ is rumored to be the best vessel in the fleet," Norrington replied.

"They're more than rumors," the young man said with a broad smile. "They're true! I just got back from a voyage to the colonies aboard her. She's every bit as a grand a ship as they say she is!" The young man had rubbed a pale hand across the dark wood of the ship's bow affectionately as if she were a pet dog or a fine horse.

Suddenly he realized James was watching him. He flushed and dropped his hands to his sides. "You must think me terribly rude," he said quietly, "not introducing myself or anything. I'm Christian Gray. Welcome aboard!" His warm smile had returned as he stuck out a hand for Norrington to shake. The genuine friendliness in his smile immediately put the young lieutenant at ease.

"Lieutenant James Norrington. Very pleased to meet you, Gray."

"So you must be here to escort the Governor to Port Royale then. Are they going to station you at the base when we arrive?"

"Yes. Port Royale is severely understaffed or so the Admiral has said," Norrington replied with a nod of his head. "And you?"

"Yes, sir. I'm on my way to the Caribbean as well. I guess that means I'll be serving under you then," Gray said and then gave Norrington a comical little salute.

James chuckled slightly at the younger man's carefree demeanor. It was a warm hearty sound deep down in his throat. Though he sometimes came across as cold and harsh, the young lieutenant had a good heart and that warmer side of him was always revealed in his laughter.

He quickly noticed however that his companion was not laughing. He had snapped to attention and stood erect with his hand in position for a salute. His cheerful smile had been transformed into a serious expression, his mouth set and his jaw firm. James could only imagine who was standing behind him, but obviously it was someone that he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of and here he was laughing like a hyena.

"Governor Swann," Gray said and gave a neat little salute. "Welcome aboard The Dauntless, sir." It was then that he noticed the little girl of somewhere around ten years of age sitting a few feet away on top of a large leather trunk. Her arms were crossed over her chest and the normally pretty face was contorted by an angry scowl. "You must be Miss Swann, then," Christian said as he turned to face her. He gave an over emphasized bow with the flourish of his hand. This gesture brought the corners of her lips up into a tiny grin.

"Thank you, my good man," the Governor replied. He looked back over at Norrington and frowned slightly. "And who is your companion?" he asked Gray with a suspicious eyebrow raised.

Before Christian could answer Norrington was at attention and saluting the Governor as if nothing had happened. "Lieutenant James Norrington, sir. I am very proud to be assisting you on this voyage," he said in a voice that was precise and calm. His cheeks however held the telltale flush that signified his embarrassment at being caught with his guard down.

Swann nodded his head and the usual genial expression returned to his face. "Carry on, gentlemen," he said over his shoulder as he walked up the gangplank and onto the deck of The Dauntless. "Come along, Elizabeth," he called and the little girl slid down off of the trunk and brushed off her dress.

She then turned and walked up the gangplank after her father. Her little feet padded upon the wood as she walked. Norrington looked over his shoulder as he heard chuckling. He raised an eyebrow at Gray who nodded toward the young girl. Norrington couldn't see anything comical or out of place until his eyes came to rest on her feet. She wasn't wearing any shoes or stockings! Her feet were bare and caked with dirt and she was carrying her little black leather shoes in her hands.

"That one's going to be trouble," Gray said shaking his head and continuing to grin. "You just watch, sir." Norrington nodded in agreement. Any young lady who would go about in her bare feet obviously had no regard for ordinary standards of good conduct and little modesty. She was only a little girl, but if she were practicing bad habits at that age it would likely carry over into adulthood. He shook his head disapprovingly and at the same time caught sight of the young Miss Swann peering over the side of the ship directly at him.

She was frowning and looking bored. Obviously she was not impressed by the severe looking young lieutenant. She saw him shaking his head and could only imagine that it had something to do with her. That was the common reaction when she made new acquaintances. "Such a pretty little thing. Pity she can't behave like a lady," they all said. She rolled her eyes slightly and just as James caught sight of her she poked the tip of her little tongue out at him.

She saw his frown turn to a glare and she gasped and ducked down behind the side of the ship. She sighed heavily, if that was the sort of people that were sailing with them this was going to be a very long trip! At the same moment Lieutenant Norrington was thinking exactly the same thing.


	4. Chapter 4: The Captain

Norrington remembered that the next hour had passed uneventfully. He had helped load the remaining cargo and whatever else needed to be done. To his surprise Gray worked by his side rather than departing to do some other task as so many others often did. It seemed that when people met him they always thought him a little too cold and unflinching. That was what he had been told was the cause of his near perpetual solitude. He had never understood this as he thought that those were fine qualities for an officer and a gentleman to have. Thus to see his fellow officer working alongside him was a bit of a surprise. He was even more shocked to see how pleased to do so the young man seemed.

The blonde headed youth whistled a tune softly to himself as he worked; the cheerful smile never leaving his face. He stopped his happy warbling when he noticed that Norrington was staring at him with an eyebrow raised disapprovingly.

"Are you always so… merry?" James asked. He had never met an officer quite like Christian before. During his training all the members of His Majesty's Navy had been much like himself: disciplined, serious, and ambitious youths who were determined to make the grade and become officers. This was a serious profession and none of them would have thought of acting otherwise.

"Well… yes, I suppose I am," Gray said still smiling. "I imagine it's simply that I'm glad to be here," he added after thinking it over. "Aren't you?"

"Of course. It is an honor, but a gentleman and _certainly_ an officer conducts himself with grace and polish at all times." The young lieutenant's tone was rather condescending but whether it was meant to be or not was uncertain. "Is this job not serious to you?"

"Certainly it is," came the reply, "but just because a man appears carefree does not mean that he is always that way. I may have a cheery disposition but I can be very serious if the situation demands it. You needn't worry about that, Lieutenant."

James was still unsure about whether such a display was needed to express happiness. A child claps his hands and laughs with delight but a gentleman merely takes it in his stride. So Norrington was doing.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy. He was. It was just that he was able to keep his composure at nearly all times. It was a lesson that he'd learned as a boy at the end of a switch, but he quickly pushed that thought from his mind.

Still Gray's answer satisfied him well enough that he said no more as they continued their work. Thus, they were both startled when the silence between them was broken by the sound of boots tromping up the ramp that they were using to carry the cargo to the hold. They both turned around to face a man who was both distinguished looking and intimidating at the same time.

He was of medium height and his skin was bronzed from the sun. He had a slim aquiline nose and nicely chiseled chin and jaw. The man's hair was black with a little silver beginning to show at the temples and rather long, about to where his shoulder blades were. It was tied back in a black ribbon as was the fashion of the time.

He had warm brown eyes that squinted ever so slightly, giving him a somewhat sleepy look. The only trouble was, and this was what was so intimidating about the man, there was only one of them! The other was covered by a patch, which James found odd as there were artificial eyes available. Some of them were even beginning to be made of glass to look more realistic. Why on earth then would anyone want to wear a patch?

The man was obviously aware both young men were staring at his missing eye. He chuckled and said, "You needn't worry about that, gentlemen. It isn't painful at all nor is it all that inconvenient once you get used to it. I lost it in a fight some years ago."

For a moment young Norrington considered asking the question that they were both pondering but he remembered his manners and said nothing. The man's affairs were his own business. Composing himself quickly, he changed the subject. "Terribly sorry. I don't believe we introduced ourselves. I am Lieutenant James Norrington and this," he gestured to the pale young man at his side, "is Petty Officer Gray."

The stranger smiled and stretched out a hand to James and then to Christian. "Pleasure to have you aboard. I imagine you gentlemen are here to assist the governor then," he said amiably.

Gray nodded. "That's correct. If you aren't a naval man then what is your job on this ship?" His good natured smile was still on his face as he waited for a reply.

James had taken that moment to observe the man's manner of dress. As distinguished as his face was (aside from the missing eye), his clothes were surprisingly old and worn. His tan colored coat was worn nearly through at the elbows and shoulders, while his pants were faded in the knee and the leather of his boots was dirty and scuffed. When he then heard Christian's question he answered before the older man had a chance to speak. "One of the crew, a laborer of some sort."

Christian was for once the one to raise an eyebrow disapprovingly at Norrington. He then turned back to face the man. "Please, go ahead sir. What is your position on the ship?"

"Oh nothing too important," was the reply. Before he could continue a shrill whistle was heard. That was the signal that everything was ready and everyone had better get aboard or be left behind. "I'd better be heading up on deck. It appears we're about to set sail and I'm afraid my presence is required."

"Why?" James asked as he looked doubtfully at the stranger.

"You didn't finish telling us who you are," Christian added.

"Captain Henry Lawrence at your service," the stranger said as he turned and walked away.

Gray was silent for a moment and then burst out laughing. "I don't see anything funny about that," Norrington said crossly.

"A laborer indeed," Christian said still laughing and smiling at James. "You certainly put your foot in your mouth that time, Lieutenant." Norrington simply flushed and hung his head feeling like a fool!


End file.
